


Having a Lie-In

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Having a Lie-In

**Author's Note:**

> Find the kisses prompt list here.

Aziraphale rarely slept, he hadn’t regulated his corporation to it that way Crowley had. He’d never really found the need for it, preferring to spend the darkest hours pursuing his favorite past time, reading books, collecting knowledge. It had felt imperative for him to know the inner workings of Earth and of humanity. That was his mission, his purpose. But in these days following the failed Apocalypse, he found himself more at odds than he would have expected. He still enjoyed his books and all of his usual bits and bobs, but the need to fill the nights with activity had wavered. 

Of course, it certainly didn’t hurt that Crowley made the prospect of sleep extremely enticing. He certainly knew how to tempt his angel, plying him with a luxuriantly large mattress, decadently soft goose-down blankets, piles of pillows, and best of all lithe arms and legs to wrap tightly around him. It had quickly become one of Aziraphale’s favorite things, to wake each morning in that loving embrace, nose nuzzling at the sensitive spot behind his ear, the soft press of lips on his skin. Aziraphale hummed, a pleasant rumble in his chest that spread through both of them. Aziraphale knew Crowley’s features almost as well as he knew his own, not even needing to open his eyes to lay a gentle, meandering trail of kisses that were more of a caress. Temple, cheekbone, ear, jaw, until he reached his final goal, Crowley’s mouth slotting perfectly against his, their kiss unhurried, basking in the feeling of simply being together in this moment. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not super thrilled with this one...


End file.
